


Azrael & Lucifer

by MeltedGlaciers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedGlaciers/pseuds/MeltedGlaciers
Summary: Some short stories about Azrael and Lucifer.(Stories aren’t in chronological order or anything, I’m just writing them as I go.)





	Azrael & Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Space really creeps Azrael out. Lucifer resolves to fix that.

It had been Samael’s idea to explore Space. He had wanted to make the most of his limited free time before he was called back to the Silver City. With that in mind, he took off from Earth, flying further and further away until Earth was nothing but a mere speck behind him. What he had found was miles and miles of absolute darkness. The angel had found this vast expanse of darkness slightly daunting, yet incredibly fascinating. He’d never seen anything like it. The Silver City was the brightest place in the Universe after all. In contrast, Space was completely devoid of light, devoid of matter, devoid of life. Yet the overwhelming potential of this emptiness excited Samael. He could only dream of the wonderful creations his father would fill this empty void with when he eventually got to it. He could hardly wait for his father to get started. 

Unfortunately, his sister, who he had brought along for his adventure, seemed to have a very different view of Space. 

“Rae Rae, you have a perfectly good pair of wings. There’s hardly any need for this.”

Samael sighed, looking down at the mess of black hair. Azrael was clinging to his body, fists curled tightly into his robes. Frankly, it was getting rather hard to fly, having to support the weight of two angels and with Azrael’s arms restricting his movement. 

“No freaking way! This place is creepy! It’s way too dark!” The younger angel exclaimed, burying her face deeper into his robes. 

Samael’s glare softened upon hearing the genuine distress in his sister’s tone. He had intended for their trip to Space to be a fun bonding experience. It had never occurred to him that perhaps an angel, that had spent all her life surrounded by light, would not take too kindly to absolute darkness. If he had known the darkness would cause his sister such mind-numbing terror, he would have never suggested the excursion. The angel wished that he could somehow salvage their trip and make it up to his sister. 

By force of habit, Samael let his starlight manifest around his right shoulder and flow down his arm. He brought the starlight to his fingertips and let it dance across them. He watched idly as the starlight wove beautiful patterns between his fingers as he pondered his little predicament.

It was at that moment that inspiration struck Samael. He recalled watching his father do a similar trick with a form of matter called water. The same water that he then watched his father pack densely together to form the breath-taking polar ice caps on Earth. 

Samael grinned, gently prying Azrael from his body. “I think I have the solution to your little darkness problem. But you’ll have to let go of me if I’m to carry out my plan.”

Azrael looked up at him skeptically, but relented nonetheless, releasing her hold on his body, instead moving to grasp his left arm. 

Samael extended his right arm, palm facing outwards. He reached deep into his power reserves, channeling as much starlight as he could and allowing it to pool at his outstretched palm.

“Well then, let’s get started, shall we?.”

Samael willed the starlight to pack together, tighter and tighter, until a ball of pure light started to form in front of his palm. It was a good start, but Samael knew that the moment he relinquished his control of the starlight, it would disperse and lose its physical form. He concentrated even harder, putting all his attention and focus into the task before him. The ball of light began to grow in brightness and size. Samael felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck. Manifesting starlight into a physical form was putting quite a strain on him, but he refused to stop. He was so close, he could feel it. 

_ “Let there be light!” _ He growled, pushing his last bit of energy into the ball. The ball erupted into a burst of light, momentarily blinding the two siblings. 

Eventually the flash of light subsided, leaving a ball of twinkling starlight in its wake. Samael flew closer to inspect his creation. It was far from perfect, the light emitting from the ball was uneven, some spots brighter than others, but all in all, Samael thought it was still a pretty good first try. 

Azrael, on the other hand, was stunned by its magnificent beauty. 

“It’s amazing!” Azrael squealed, excitedly circling around the ball so she could capture its beauty from all angles. 

Samael felt his pride swell at his sister’s praise. “Well of course it is! Nothing but the best for my favourite sister.” He replied, his smug grin turning to a fond smile as he watched his sister spaz about, admiring and gushing about his handiwork. 

Azrael eagerly spun back to face her brother. 

“Can you do it again?”

Samael faltered. He honestly didn’t know if he had it in him for another go. It turned out that creating matter was actually incredibly exhausting. His limbs felt heavy and his power reserves were almost completely drained. He opened his mouth, and was about to regretfully inform Azrael of this, when he saw the hopeful and awe-struck expression on her face. His heart sank. He wasn’t sure if he could bear to watch that hopeful expression melt into one of disappointment. 

“Well I guess one more couldn’t hurt.” Samael replied. He wasn’t _ really _ lying. Dad did this stuff all the time, how bad could it be?

The answer was pretty bad. It didn’t occur to Samael that angels were _ very _ different from God. He barely started on his second star before he passed out from exhaustion, leaving Azrael as the only angel in the vicinity to help him. As an angel who had only recently learned how to fly, hauling her unconscious brother’s body through space, back to the Silver City, was simply not possible for her. In her panic, Azrael prayed to Amenadiel, of all angels, for help. Safe to say, Amenadiel was _ not _impressed. He expressed his displeasure through a lengthy, and incredibly boring, lecture after Samael came to. 

To say Samael disliked Amenadiel’s lectures was an understatement. He absolutely _ loathed _ them. However, he couldn’t help but feel that it was all worth it in the end. The absolute glee on his younger sisters face was a sight that he’d remember for many days to come. The creation of his first star was a nice bonus. 


End file.
